I, Autobot
by TheOffbeat
Summary: Prime is troubled, But what could make him worry other than the decepticons?
1. Chapter 1

**Grim Tidings**

Ch 1

It was night on "Robot Island" as media had dubbed it, ever since the so called Pyramid Incident it had been on the news. Aside from one official statement that the robots where not highly advanced japanese warmachines/toys or similar, there had only been silence. Weeks passed and the world waited for a more thorough statement. Officials had been invited from all over the world, the date had been set to the 22 may, not a special date to many, but to the Autobots it marked the third anniversary of their landing.

There were plans of a press conference, press releases, and of course, t-shirts coffee cups and all sorts of merchandise. This had all been Simmons idea, at first they had ignored him, but after some consideration.. it seemed smarter and smarter. They'd sell it off and make tons of money on it, money that would be used to fund NEST operations.

However this was still a bit off, and Optimus Prime thought that this was something best left to the humans. He had other matters to attend to. A signal had arrived from deep space, and he was deeply disturbed. "Why now" he often asked himself. He had not brought it up with Ironhide yet. He didn't know how to give him the news. After all it was a joyous occasion. Or was it?

Aerial intakes took in cold air in what seemed like a sigh. "Something wrong Prime?" Lennox asked, walking into Primes hangar with a cup of coffee in his hand, Lennox had been growing quite attached to the Autobot leader. Even if Lennox himself was the official leader of the NEST island everyone knew that it was Prime who was the true leader there. He may have been a machine, but through some strange machination he made you WANT to follow him. No questions asked, Prime said, you obeyed, and you did it gladly with extra effort on the top.

"No, nothing is wrong.. on the contrary actually." Primes tone indicated otherwise. Lennox had never heard Prime speak like that, he'd stared down the abyss with this machine, and not even in the darkest hour had Prime sounded hesitant.

"I may not be a mind reader Prime, but we all know it, your soldiers as well, I had a talk with Ironhide before coming to you as well." He looked out through the open doors in the hangar bay, watching the sun set in the distance. "He figures it is about the encrypted signal you recieved, our own satellites detected it by mistake, we asked 'Hide if he recognized the signals, he said it was autobot encryption, Squad commander to leader encryption. Trouble brewing?"

Prime once again sighed. "Possibly.." He looked at the human. "Not as much for you as for me though." Lennox voice took a scolding tone. "Ey.. we are in this together Prime, out with it."

Lennox knew that if Prime had one weakness, it was his inability to let others help him..

Prime nodded. "I appreciate the thought Major Lennox, however this is not a matter that can be solved by humans."

Realizing that Lennox might have been offended by his comment he added:

"I'll explain, it is a story from the very beginnings of the Cybertronian civil war" Prime played a holographic video, a somewhat brighter Cybertron than Lennox had previously seen.

"I was just getting used to my role as a faction leader, and the civil war was nothing more than minor skirmishes between other factions." He paused, and the holographic vid changed to what seemed to be a debriefing room on Cybertron. Prime was there, as was Ironhide and Ratchet, and several others Lennox did not recognize.

"We had heard of an illegal gladiator ring on one of our moons, it didn't seem to important. One of my soldiers, Guile volunteered." A large bot, maybe a head higher than Prime, and even more massive shoulders left the room.

Lennox wondered where this would lead, The autobots had told them a lot of their history, but since one could live for more than a hundred thousand years, it was hard to imagine that they'd ever be able to tell anyone everything.

"I considered Guile to be a possible successor should I be deactivated, as well as a good friend." Primes optics dimmed.

"He volunteered. He took the trip to the moon, and the last we heard was that contact had been established, he had applied as a combatant in the arena, and we where supposed to strike before the match begun. However…"

Primes holo displayed a scene. One attack on a single security station escalated, and like wildfire it spread, across the whole planet. Civil war had truly begun

"We lost all contact with the moon. It was now a Decepticon stronghold, 227 of your years passed before we mounted an assault to take it back. I had since long given up hope to find Guile, or even any remains of him. However, after a few days of fighting we where at the doorsteps of their HQ but as we entered, we where met by this gruesome sight.

The holo shifted to what seemed to be Prime's own point of view. He had entered a corridor, decorated with the remains of decepticon warriors. Torn to pieces, one with its own arm buried in it's chest

"What the.." Lennox heard Ironhides voice, the holomachine redubbed the original voices to english.

"Stay alert" Prime said as he kneeled beside a fallen decepticon.

Lennox was no robot CSI master but he could see that all wounds had been inflicted by blunt force trauma or blades. He had seen what Sideswipe could do with a sword, but this was something different, instead of millimeter precision this was chaotic, random and brutal.

"They where surprised." Jazz's voice was heard, Lennox could see that Prime looked something that could only be described sad as he heard his fallen friends voice.

The holographic Jazz couldn't notice this and continued to speak from the past. "Two gunshots from six, no.. seven armed deceps." He pointed at two bullet holes in the wall.

"Whomever did this where on them in an instant, moved on to the next before the previous one hit the floor, and only the last one had time to shoot, judging by the heat in the gun barrel, he also missed despite beeing in the face of his opponent."

"Conclusion? We're dealing with a highly skilled dude here."

The autobots moved down the corridors of the hallway. Only finding crushed, maimed and otherwise destroyed decepticons.

"I don't like this one bit." Ironhide said as they closed in on the briefing room of the base, all tracks lead there, however they had found two additional entrypoints, and two similar tracks of bodies who had converged on each other. There seemed to be two others who also had a penchant for ripping into decepticons.

Now they had arrived at a door, Prime took position in front of it, Jazz and Ironhide at his sides with the rest of their troops down the halls. Prime nodded to Jazz who opened the door by pressing the console beside it. All three rushed in.

What met them were three robots, two whom Lennox didn't recognize, and the third was oddly familiar. Metallic black head, mouthplate, faded yellow body

"That's the Guile fellow?" Prime didn't answer. Instead the hologram did.

"Guile?" Prime had asked back then. The autobot had scars all over the metal, but no serious damage. However where he used to have a brightly lit blue visor, a red one took its place.

"Guile waited for 130 years, like brave soldier he fought in arena.. again and again, not wanting to die, he knew Prime would come." The robot replied. His voicebox sounded damaged

"Dear god.." Lennox said. He could not imagine what kind of hell that arena had been.

The video continued.

"One day, Guile face autobot in arena. Old damaged autobot, Guile could not kill him, despite knowing both die otherwise. Old autobot pleaded that Guile kill him so one might live. Guile faded as he crushed old ones spark.. left was only me, Grimlock. "

The hologram faded, and Prime continued "Grimlock rejoined the Autobots. But he was different."

_~ No wonder~_ Lennox thought

"Once he was as devout as me to the Autobot cause, now he sees things differently. Instead of fighting to protect, he fights only to fight, to rid the universe of Decepticons, and he doesn't care if anyone gets caught in the middle, And he has a slight problem with the chain of command"

"I've met some people who are like that.. Not giant alien robots of course." Lennox looked at Prime.

"Look, I can see where this is going Prime, but I'd like to hear it from you"

Prime nodded "This is the message that I received"

"Me, my team, and stragglers we found arrive in three days, help you clean out mess."

Even if he was a robot, you could hear it in his voice, Grimlock was not a robot who'd take a no for an answer, and there was a certain menacing quality to the way he said "clean out"

Lennox rubbed his temples, He had hoped it would have been a more simple problem than this.

"Prime.. say Grimlock fights a decepticon in a suburb, and a schoolbus is not able to get away in time, what would he do. Worst case scenario"

"Worst case.. He'd grab the bus and smash the decepticon with it, repeatedly."

Lennox spoke up with a sarcastic tone.

"And he decides to show up the week before we start promoting Earth/Autobot relations.. nice"

"Indeed." Prime added.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"CURSE THOSE AUTOBOTS" Megatron's voice could be heard on the red, barren plains of Mars. The bulk of the Decepticon forces had retreated there for now and was tending to their wounds. Only Soundwave remained in Earth orbit and a handful of troops had stayed on the ground.

"Do they want our race to die, just so that those pathetic humans may live?" He blasted a nearby cliff with his arm cannon, reducing it to dust.

Starscream walked up behind him.

"It was unfortunate, mighty Megatron, that you had just recently been repaired. If only we'd been able to do so sooner and you had been allowed to recov.."

Megatron lashed out with a vicious backhand that hit Starscream across the face, sending him to the ground.

"One WEEK Starscream, It took Soundwave ONE WEEK to find the shard to revive me. What did you do before he came to earth!? Whose fault is it that I had so little time to recover?"

Starscream stumbled to his feet. "Forgive me, leader. But we were few; Soundwave provided the troops necessary for such a covert operation."

Megatron grumbled. He knew that Starscream had not been in any hurry to resurrect him. He was to ambitious for his, and Megatron's own good. But there were few things as dependable as Starscream's deceptiveness, he would always have a good escape plan. But still, Starscream was probably right in what he said. If Soundwave had not arrived together with his Covert Ops team, it would probably have been impossible for Starscream to retrieve the shard without suffering heavy losses. Maybe he shouldn't have punched him.

But at least he felt better now.

"Have we been able to repair any of those we pulled out?" He decided to switch topic. Their forces had taken heavy damage after all. It was time to evaluate the damage.

Starscream was still cautious after the hit and he stood a bit further behind Megatron now.

"They were able to save Ravages spark, but he will need a new body. The Constructicons are all damaged, but still functioning. However, they are not able to combine right now we'd have to send them away for quite some time for such repairs."

"Time we might not have.." Megatron said. Then turned to face Starscream who flinched, fearing another punch. "Head back to Earth, I want you and Soundwave to find a suitable place where we can set up a permanent _hidden_ base." They needed secrecy now more than ever.

"Of course, Of course. But what will you do?"

Megatron didn't answer, his options were limited, his processors filled with hate.

Without a word he took off, heading for The Fallen's ship, hidden on one of Saturn's moons.

His troops were demoralized enough as it was. He couldn't possibly tell them what he considered.

...

Back on Earth.

"Look, Mister President, I know that I'm not supposed to know this, however I DO, I have enough friends in high places that each know a little bit of this and that. And it has been enough for me to complete the puzzle. We've been working with these robots for about two years. I've known about it since early last year, but until Egypt I couldn't say anything without risking my own contacts."

He paused. Listening. Then began talking again.

"What I want? I just want to meet them! Do you know how much they could do for our understanding of nanotechnology!?"

He quieted down. "Yes.. Mr President, I apologize, but I still think allowing one of my scientists to just talk with them.." He silenced.

"All right, Thank you sir. Good night."

Only a faint smile appeared at his lips. A faint hope, an "I'll see what I can do." He had not hoped for more really.

Most people would have called him handsome, especially for his age, 48 and not a single gray in his perfectly combed black hair. He only wore the best suits, appeared only at the fanciest parties and drank the finest wine.

He was also undergoing the best cancer treatments in the world. None of them able to do more than buy him time.

His only hope was something new, a leap in technology. Perhaps his companies nanotech could save him, if they had enough help.

He needed a Transformer, before his borrowed time ran out. G.B Blackrock was desperate.

-Robot Island-

"What we gonna do bout Grimlock? I say we put him and his damn team on an deserted island somewhere and only let them out when we need'em "Ironhide was quite opposed to the whole idea. And Prime couldn't blame him

When they had been fighting together, Ironhide had always been the one who supported Prime in the end. Whatever Prime said he had accepted as law, and that had made him a target for Grimlock's words, and actions on more than one occasion.

"Still can't see why the lead-ass has to come here, we have things under control, where was he two months ago!?"

Ratchet looked at his friend.

"Calm down, Ironhide, I for one like the idea of having more Autobots here.

Even if some of them might be a bit on the rowdy side." Bumblebee agreed, or so it seemed anyway as he played the song "_Boys are back in town_"

"You really need to fix that Ratchet." Ironhide shook his head.

"Did Prime say who would be arriving with Grimlock?" Sideswipe rolled up and stood beside the sitting Bumblebee.

"No, just "Me, my team, and some stragglers" that probably means Swoop and Slag.

The others, hard to tell."

They all had friends out there they missed, and even "family."

"Just hope Hot Rod ain't with him." Ironhide said.

"Aaaaaaaaamen" Bumblebee's speakers joined in a prayer.

Silence was just about to set in the hangar bay when Mudflap started talking.

"I don't get it, whass so speshal bout dis Grimlock anyhow, why y'all so worried bout that?"

"Yeah, whassup with dat?" Skids added.

"Well, he's from before your time, but short version.." Ironhide began

"Grimlock is pretty much the closest you'll ever get to a Decepticon without wearing the badge."

Sideswipes optics flared for a second.

"Oh shove it Ironhide, Grimlock's methods are harsh, yeah but after what happened to him, can you blame I'm?"

Ironhide just stared back, but didn't answer. There was a silent confrontation between the Autobots on Earth. Those that disliked Grimlock and his ways. And those that thought that maybe, sometimes his methods were needed.

Ratchet diffused the situation. "Look, we can discuss philosophies all day long, but the fact is that they are in the solar system now, and will probably land midday tomorrow, we need to be there and make sure everything goes smooth. So if you don't mind I'll slip into recharge now.. good night."

Ironhide looked at Sideswipe. "Look buddy.. you know I.. accept Grimlock. But you know he hard he is on Prime, and how Prime feels guilt as soon as Grimlock is around.. It just gets to me."

Sideswipe nodded.

"Yeah, I know, and you know that I rolled with Grimlock every now and then, back in the days. He's saved my aft more times than I can count."

Ironhide could only nod. "Let's just hope things go smoothly, and pray to whatever gods they have on this mud ball that the Decepticons stay calm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Mongolian Desert

"Major Lennox,They just passed the Moon, eta, less than 10 minutes."

Lennox grabbed the comm on his chest. "Copy that command, we are spread out and ready to extract friendlies on short notice." He hoped it would be smooth sailing from here. But having listened in to the Autobots discussion about the new guy he knew there was a big chance there might be some issues. 3-4 minutes passed. Once again the comm came to life.

"Major, we have one proto-form inbound"

"Already?" He looked toward the skies, and indeed. He could see the burning streak cross the skies.

"Something's wrong." Ironhide mumbled, Lennox was sitting inside the transformed truck

"He's coming in way to fast."

Lennox didn't know much about landing procedures for alien machines. But he figured that if Ironhide said so, something _was_ wrong. "Can't you contact it?"

"I tried, no response."

"So much for smooth sailing." Lennox mumbled. Then reached for his comm. "Ratchet, calculate the trajectory and move to the crash site immediately." About 500 meters away from them, Ratchet transformed and started moving south. "Command, what about the others, are they on schedule?"

"Affirmative Major, no change there" Lennox breathed a sigh of relief, but only for a brief moment.

"Major, Big problems" Ironhide began driving toward Ratchet

"It seems the protoform is speeding up, tracking Ratchet. It has plotted a collision course!"

--

Ratchet was speeding up himself, he'd thrown out the human inside him as soon as he realized what happened. Not that he understood much, had all this been a Decepticon ploy? He wondered how the protoform could maneuver so well. However he turned it stuck on him.

All of his calculations failed him, if nothing happened he'd be smashed by the protoform.

Now he could see it clearly. Smaller than most transformers and glowing from entering earths atmosphere. But the worst part was that it on a straight path toward him. the desert plains provided no cover either

"This is Ratchet, stay clear of me."

Ironhide spoke up on the comm. "No way old timer, We're coming in, you just keep driving."

Ratchet didn't say anything, he knew Ironhide wouldn't stop, so all he could do was to drive away from him, he'd never endanger everyone if this thing was targeting him.

_30 seconds to impact _His processors calculated everything. He wondered if he'd end like this. Smashed to the ground and reduced to scrap. Silently he transformed into robot mode.

_15 seconds_

He stared defiantly at the protoform. He had one chance, he'd use every ounce of power before it hit to leap out of the way

_5 seconds_

"Ratchet you crazy old bucket of bolts and slag get out of there."

Ratchet saw his chance, He could do this now. But before he had a chance to execute his plan, the protoform began to transform. Wings unfolded, and jet boosters ignited, Ratchet threw himself to the ground as the protoform became a flier in a death defying stunt. It banked and just barely avoided Ratchet before going into a loop. Once again it began to transform and dropped down to earth with a thud. Ratchet readied his gun, but lowered it as he heard the robot laugh.

"SWOOP You crazy waste of energon I should have known! Are you trying to burn out my energy pump." Swoop had been facing away after the transformation and now turned around and grinned. "Nah, you're to stubborn to die old timer, I saw what you planned at the end."

Now Ironhide arrived as well, together with a squad of nervous looking human soldiers.

"Ironhide!" Swoop moved over to the transforming Autobot, Ignoring the glare that Ratchet gave him "Haven't seen you since Eraxus!" Ironhide grumbled but couldn't help the chuckle building up inside him. "You crazy piece of scrap you gave us quite a scare."

"I thought you might like it."Swoop looked down "Who are the fleshies?"

"Friends." Lennox said. "We are here as official greeters and to provide transport to the Autobots base of operations on Earth." Lennox didn't know what to think of this bot, he seemed very much like a human pilot, on speed, and crazy pills.

'"You'll have to discuss that with my boss Mister Fleshie." Swoop looked at the skies. Five more trails could be seen across the skies, heading toward them.

"Okay, Autobots, calculate trajectories and pick one each to meet." he looked over at Swoop. "For now, would you follow Ratchet to our rendezvous point, we'll all meet up there when the landings are complete."

Swoop looked at Ratchet who was still giving him evil glares. "Gee, sure, leave me with the old angry bot." But he moved up to Ratchets side. "Lets go old-timer"

Lennox looked up at Ironhide. "Lets go to the closest one."

They'd been driving for less than a minute when they saw the next protoform pass over them, impacting about 500 meters away from them, Lennox could feel the earth shake even as he was inside Ironhide,

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"You have No idea.." Ironhide rumbled as he approached the crater. A hand shot up out of it. And a n Autobot as tall as Ironhide, but a bit slimmer rose to his feet. Missile launchers adorned both shoulders, and on its forehead was an arrow shaped stripe pointing down.

"Robots has tiaras?" Lennox asked as he got out.

Ironhide laughed. "It's a security officer insignia.. This is good news." He transformed and walked over to the robot who raised his arm. Ironhide did the same and the arms met with a metallic thud.

"Prowl! It's been ages." Lennox rarely heard the surly Autobot sound so friendly.

"Glad to see you here Ironhide." The newcomers voice was equally friendly. Old brothers in arms Lennox figured. They might be alien machines, but they still had a lot in common with humans. He couldn't help but smile.

"Prowl, this is Major Lennox, He's part of our allied forces here on Earth." Lennox was surprised as Prowl turned to him and gave him a perfect salute, hand raised to his face. "Greetings Major Lennox, My services are at your disposal"

Lennox wondered if he'd been studying earth military mannerisms in the short amount of time he'd been within sensor range.

"Welcome to Earth, soldier. We are here to escort you to Optimus Prime."

Prowl nodded. "Of course Major, lead the way." Lennox looked at Ironhide. "Mind givin' me a lift?" Ironhide made a slightly discomforted grunt as he shifted into his car-mode. Lennox figured it was a pride-thing and tried to hold back a smile.

--

It took them a few minutes to get back there since they didn't want to make Prowl run all the way, but soon they reached the extraction point. A large cargo-ship on a make-shift runway. There was another one readied next to them to relieve weight on the first one.

"We gonna ride in this shoddy thing?" Swoop snorted.

"It´s what we usually ride in." Ratchet still threw menacing glares at the flyboy. "Well if your highness wanted the royal suite, it's.."

"Quiet down you two or you'll both walk." Ironhide said as he entered the cargo hold together with Prowl and Lennox

"Prowl!" Ratchet got up to his feet. Prime looked up as well from his brooding position in the back of the hangar. He'd been deep in thought when they entered.

"Good to see you old friend." Prime said, his mechanical spirits visibly lifted as he moved back to place his hand on Prowls shoulder.

"Reporting in sir."

Ironhide looked back out through the hold. "And here comes two more."

Sideswipe walked with his arm around the shoulder of a new face.

"And I thought Grimlock's team would be a bother.." Ironhide shook his head as he looked down.

"You have no idea.." Prowl added

Ratchet moved out to see what they where talking about. "Oh.." Then he looked back at Prime, his voice had a resigned tone.

"We are going to need a bigger base, unless we want Sideswipe and Sunstreaker racing around us all day." Now Prime rose to his feet and walked out through the hatch."

"When I first landed on earth.. it was hard to belive that it could lead to this.. We Autobots.. we are re-uniting"

--

One click north..

"I just don't see why we are stuck with pickup duty" Mudflap muttered.

"You never do any good around the base anyway!" Skids retorted as they moved through the rocky cliffs, the last three protoforms had been slightly off course and touched down in rugged terrain. Mudflap and Skids were heading for two which had struck down close to each other and Bumblebee had veered off to find the third one.

"Ey, movement down there, Bro."

They had found the impact crater, the protoform must have bounced off a few cliffs before finally stopping in a crevice. It had reduced several parts of the cliffside to dust as it had bounced between them

"Less go down there."

--

Bee had stopped, and was looking around the immediate area. He'd found the crater, but where was his target.

He looked down at the ground, finding a set of tracks., obviously Cybertronian, leading toward a rather large cave. He could see lights in there and went after.

"Fascinating really!" He found his Autobot sitting on the ground, seemingly staring at the wall. Several antennas and sensor arrays were extracted from his body.

"This planet is just so full of life everywhere! I cant wait to get to a proper research operation going here."

Noticing Bumblebee he turned around. At first, a bit on the edge, but soon he relaxed as he saw his follower.

"Goodness Bumblebee is that you!?" The Autobot nodded, slightly caught off guard.

"Those colors suit you.. but let me guess, Ratchet haven't fixed your voice box yet?"

Bumblebee placed his hand on the newcomers shoulder and threw his head to the side slightly."

"Lets roll out!" He said, using a recording of Prime's voice.

--

"So, we just missing the twins and their targets then."

Lennox looked at a map, all impact points had been pointed out. Then he took a close look at the latest arrival. "Wheeljack was it?"

"Affirmative my fleshy friend." Wheeljack responded, his sensor arrays where all over his body now, scanning whatever they could get a lock on.

"Could one of those things tune in any Autobot coming here?"

Wheeljack didn't respond, instead a new antenna came out of his shoulder

"Oh, four mechanoid life signs should be visible to the north shortly."

And just as he said, soon they where seen on the horizon, however only two where walking. Grimlock was easy to spot. His broad shoulders and large frame was hard to miss, with him was another mech, not quite as big but still easily the second largest autobot.

"Grimlock and Slag.." Ironhide muttered. Then his optics focused. "Is that Skids and Mudflap that he's carrying under his arms?"

They approached, and Prime came out of the hangar to meet him. No words where said, but Prime threw a questioning look at the two half-offlined and rather dented twins. They made sounds of pain and discomfort as they where dropped to the ground.

"They wouldn't stop talking.." Slag muttered. Ratchet didn't exactly rush forward but he started to examine the beat-up bots.

Then Grimlock spoke. "All here now?"

Prime nodded. "Yes, you were the last."

Swoop pushed Bee aside as he made his way to Grimlock and Slags side.

"They've arranged transport for us sir. Not exactly high standard but it won't be a rough flight."

Grimlock nodded.

"Good."

He turned to Prime. "We have lots to discuss Prime, this not best place."

His stance and tone of voice was different from most Autobots Lennox had met. Instead of the respect and almost blind obedience most showed. Grimlock talked to him as an equal, or less. It was hard to determine.

Prime looked up at Grimlock. If any of his doubt's about this meeting was still in his processors, it didn't show now. "Welcome to earth old friend, good to see you in one piece."

Grimlock scoffed. "I dont break easily."

Standing so close Lennox almost stared in disbelief. At first he'd thought Prime was big, and while Grimlock didn't exactly dwarf him he was at least two-three meters taller, and with a much thicker frame.

"I wish we'd brought a bigger plane." He mumbled as he called the pilots to prep for takeoff.


	4. Chapter 4

Tidings 4

Soundwave floated through space. Silently observing everything that had occurred, something he'd reported directly to Starscream who was flying over the Antarctic.

Starscream in turn cursed their misfortune. They were growing weaker while the Autobots got reinforcements. There was no justice on this world. And the decepticon flier wondered why they stayed on this mud ball now. The sun eater was destroyed. The Allspark was all but lost. What else was there that Megatron might be after? Petty revenge maybe? He'd been beaten worse than ever before on this planet, could it be that he wanted to erase his mistakes. That had to be it, Starscream mused.

It wasn't right at all, he dared to risk all Decepticon forces, their very cause for his own revenge. Somehow he had to be made to see the error of his own ways, if not he'd have to be removed.

Starscream cursed again before transforming and landing. The cold almost got to his circuits, but he was able to compensate by heating himself up.

"Soundwave, I have found a suitable location, send down the Constructicons." Megatron would have his base, Starscream just hoped it wouldn't be another foolish venture. They had lost to much down here already.

---

--

Megatron stood in the bridge of the Fallens space vessel. Screaming into the communications-console

"Well Razorclaw.. where IS he then?"

A holographic image displayed in front of him almost looked amused at the decepticon commanders anger.

"Who knows, I don't question my superiors. All I know is that he left shortly after we received Starscreams notification of your death." Razorclaw paused.

"Glad to see you got better Lord Megatron."

Megatron snorted. "Spare me your slag-talk. Do we have any soldiers in any nearby systems?"

Razorclaw seemingly turned to another console

"Looking into it."

Megatron gripped the edge of the console so hard that he crushed it.

"We have a few outposts in surrounding systems, however there seems to be.. most interesting."

Megatron was losing his patience.

"For the last few weeks we have lost contact with several groups in your sector."

Megatron grew impatient.

"What is so interesting about that."

"Well, I could draw a line for you."

A star map was drawn on top of the hologram of Razorclaw. A line was forming from the edge of the solar system

"As you can see, it's obviously heading towards earth, but taking serious detours to take out our patrols."

Megatron traced it with his optics. Something was odd. Autobots did not work like this, they hid, fled from sight and conflict.

Most of them did anyway. Megatron smashed the side of the console. "Razorclaw, we need any troops you can spare."

Razorclaw was about to object but Megatron anticipated it.

"Think Razorclaw. Which Autobot would take detours like that instead of going straight to Prime."

Razorclaw's optics flared up for a second.

"I need to make arrangements, the situation here on Cybertron is chaotic, but we will be along shortly." The transmission was cut off. Megatron didn't even have to ask who "we" was.

Prime was not the only one with a team of unruly gladiators at his side.

Megatron thought that maybe he'd caught a lucky break after all. Razorclaw wouldn't have moved from Cybertron without serious incentive. Like a personal vendetta. Also, had that one-eyed logic-freak been at the receiving end of his messages, Megatron would have lost a lot of respect among his warriors since he'd be forced to admit defeat in front of his largest competitor for decepticon rulership..

But he couldn't help but wonder where Shockwave was.

--

Grimlock overlooked the island as he walked across it.

So small, insignificant. He wondered how Prime could put up with the treatment they received by the human leaders. Had he been in charge, the humans would have begged him to take control of their combined armies. Sure they might not have the technological edge of the Transformers, but they had numbers. And enough pebbles in a machinery could bring it to a halt.

Swoop walked up beside Grimlock. "Well.. things are going as we expected, the other three have pretty much jumped back into the flock of Prime."

Grimlock nodded. He knew what effect Prime could have on mechs. He looked at his friend. "How you feel about it then?"

Swoop looked down. "I.. must say that it feels good, this gathering. I dont think I've been around this many Autobots since .. well, since we left Cybertron."

Grimlock nodded once again. He too could feel it. Even if their methods differed these Autobots wanted the same thing in the end. That made his decisions a bit harder to make, but he knew it was the proper course. Prime was too kind, The Decepticons were hurt, their leaders beaten. Why wouldn't he be more decisive, instead of trying to prove himself to these humans he should be focusing on putting an end to Megatron, with him gone, Decepticon leadership would be up for grabs, and they'd fight amongst themselves, making it easier for the Autobots, or even the humans to just pick them off, one by one.

But if Prime did not step up to the task, Grimlock would.

"You have leads?" Grimlock asked. "Bigtime.. " Swoop seemed eager "Just by looking at the recordings of the battle near that Sun harvester.. I doubt anyone else knows unless they knew what they where looking for."

"And Slag?"

"Well, he's being Slag.. not much help there.."

"All have own part to play." Grimlock stared off into the sun.

---

"Well Prime, I can't say that this turned out bad at all." He and Prime had just debriefed the president, who seemed pleased with the progress. "Grimlock seemed a bit reserved, and we'll have to evaluate his request of an off-island base but with the recent additions to the team it is not a bad idea actually."

Prime looked at Lennox, he still seemed distraught. "I agree, this is going almost to well, but I can only hope that the time Grimlock spent as a leader for his team has taught him restraint.. it certainly seems like it."

Grimlock had chewed him out a bit, especially about the loss of the Allspark, as well as the reluctance Prime had to hunt down Megatron at this moment. But in the end he'd calmed down and listened to what Prime said.

He knew Grimlock didn't agree with him. But he hoped he at least understood why Prime didn't want to fight an all out war here on Earth.

But this was not the time for brooding after all.

"If you excuse me Major, I have a reunion party to attend to."

Prime found his soldiers engaged in what seemed to be a holographic human brawl.

"Ah, Prime you should join us!" Wheeljack rose to his feet, offering a cable to the modiefied human machine that the holo seemed to emanate from.

"These humans have the most interesting ideas, A bit simple in execution but I modified it to suit us better, They call it "Tekken" I added a multiplayer function for eight and an interface so.." Prime looked at the hologram, one of the players took a hit and a spark traveled along the cable, zapping Ironhide so he almost fell backwards. "That's just cheap Sunstreaker!" He roared as Sunstreaker gave Sideswipe a high five.

"I'll pass for now Wheeljack."Prime said as his friend rushed forward to adjust the energy backlash Ironhide had suffered .

Had he not known Wheeljack for so long he would have been surprised at how quick the scientist adapted to technologies then making his own modifications to them. Even if it sometimes had some side-effects. A common one was Wheeljacks faceplate taking the brunt of a minor explosion or similar.

Prowl walked up to Prime. "Sure feels different sir, it's just as if the war was over."

"But it 's never over, is it Prowl?"

Prime looked at the Autobot who'd just returned from scanning in his alt-mode choice . A black and white Police-painted Nissan GT-R Skyline. Prime had not been surprised. The security officer had taken offense at the fact that Barricade had disguised himself as a police-vehicle and had decided that he'd balance that out somehow.

Sunstreaker was still undecided, he hadn't found anything with enough flash yet, and Wheeljack was always sidetracked by technicalities but had assured them that he would "look into it." As for Grimlocks team, they had all chosen military vehicles. Not the most subtle choices, but that was to be expected of them. .

"Far from it, but I figure.. we have a better chance than ever now. And if we can't end it, we might at least be able to halt it. Show the Decepticons that we are to much trouble than we are worth."

"That would ease the pain to so many worlds at risk." Prime nodded. However he knew Grimlock would not see it that way.

-

Chief Master Seargant Epps was walking on the sidewalk in downtown Chicago. Heading home after catching a movie with his wife, Theresa. He was on a Shore-leave and had asked to be allowed to remain offbase during the media-hype that would follow the Autobot welcoming ceremony.

""Mutated Ninja Turtles.. who'd believe that." he chuckled. But as they walked down the roads his face got more and more serious, but he kept his tone happy. Theresa noticed it, but played aloong, she knew better than to give up his cover.

They had barely gotten inside their house before he threw himself on the phone. Before telling her to pack up. He didn't even bother calling through the official line and instead dialed directly to Lennox cell.

"Pick up the damn phone.." He slammed the wall as he waited.

"This better be good Epps." Lennox answered the phone, he'd most likely been sleeping given the tired voice.

"This ain't good at all, not one bit chief. I just walked home. They are everywhere around my neighborhood."

Lennox suddenly seemed more alert "They?" "Deceps, I lost count. At least 20 small cars that I could see, all over man!, there could be even more!" Now Epps heard a crash outside. "We need recon here fast, and the "big ones" asap! I'll get Tess to safety then i'll find out what I can."

He didn't give Lennox time to answer before closing the phone and rushing to his wifes side.


	5. Chapter 5

Closing in on Chicago – 0200

Wheeljack felt restless, cooped up inside the cargo space together with Prowl, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They were the striker team. Fast, maneuverable, able to get in, assess the situation and proceed accordingly. Wheeljack hated it. He was supposed to be a scientist, solving problems with his processors not his blasters. Over the years he'd become used to some of it but it still felt as if he was meant for something else, as if his spark wanted him to stay out of the fighting.

But he knew he had to, for his friends, for every sentient creature who'd make a discovery. He'd fight for science itself. He looked at the leader of the human troops, Graham.

"Sensors indicate we are closing in on the city you call Chicago, shall we get ready?"

Graham looked at his watch. "Any second now yes" Wheeljack looked at Prowl who nodded.

"Wheeljack, Sunstreaker. I want you two to scan for alt-forms as soon as possible so we can blend in better, Sideswipe, you act as advance guard, lead us through this." They all transformed as the plane descended rapidly.

Another minute passed, the plane turned around and the hatch opened, their human comrades began to jump out, dangerously close to ground. Wheeljack figured that recklessness was common among humans.

The pilot talked through the speaker.

"All right, Striker team get ready." The pilot had aligned himself with the freeway outside Chicago, and was now flying away from the town. The planes belly just a few feet above the cleared freeway.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood side by side, revving their engines, getting ready. Sideswipe still in his Cybertronian form, as was Wheeljack.

"Striker team, Go!"

The two comrades darted off instantly. Rolling out of the plane and onto the freeway. There had been no time to prepare the extra number of parachutes so the drop-off had to be improvised. The daredevil stunt seemed to work for the two hotheads though.

"Lets go!" Prowl broadcasted as they left the plane and hit the freeway.

--

Epps ran from cover to cover in downtown Chicago. Trying to make sure that he looked like just another panicked spectator, however he was using his cellphone to send images to Lennox and Prime.

"These Decepticons, I've never seen them before" Prime spoke.

"There's to many of them, and they seem to much like mindless machines."

"Yeah I've been wondering where the taunting, laughing and torturing went!" Epps said as he threw himself over a fence. "Lennox I want guns here soon, the casualties are not many, but that can change real quick."

The machines seemed to avoid armed conflict as they moved through the city, whenever there was anyone armed with explosives or similar, they dispersed. Moved around them and struck another place, the damage they did was mostly structural. "I'm gonna hightail it out of here now, see if I can help the cops or something.

All of a sudden, a high-pitched noice erupted from his phone, and all of the machines as well.

"The hell!?" He stared in disbelief as the machines optics started to flare up. Their moves became more determined, fluid. One of them turned around and stared straight at him, and while it didn't have the size of the normal transformers, beeing roughly the size of one of the twins, but less bulky, it still could kill him easily.

"I was on a vacation.." he muttered as he turned and ran. Not wanting to know what the mech had in mind for him.

--

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was rushing toward the scene with Prowl and Wheeljack on their tails. Sunstreaker had, after speed-scanning through every car-dealer and yuppie-garage on the way, finally decided on a yellow Lamborghini Diablo. Sideswipe had taken the chance to remedy his slightly rushed scanning of the Centennial and instead chosen his new form, a crimson red Ferrari Scuderia.

"I'm getting readings now, we should have visual within the minute."

"I was suspecting that." Prowl said as he overlooked the people running away around them. Then he started his sirens. "Wheeljack, find an alley and get on a suitable rooftop, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, get in the fray!"

They all moved to their tasks. The first sign of battle Sideswipe saw was a car thrown from around the corner, barely missing Epps as he turned just a second earlier. In a second he transformed in front of the surprised Epps who hadn't recognized his new carform. Not wasting any time Sideswipe grabbed the surprised soldier then yelled to Wheeljack. "Ally, bring him with you!" Then he tossed the increasingly surprised sergeant to his friend. It was a surprisingly soft landing as Wheeljack cushioned the landing with low energy forcefields.

"Hello human." Wheeljack said as he put him on his shoulder "Better hold on."

Sideswipe figured it was best if Epps was up there and co-ordinated the strikes instead of having to worry about him on the ground.

Then he saw the first one. It had shown up while he threw Epps, It stared straight at him and for a moment nothing happened. Then it began emitting a high pitched almost animalistic shriek, which was cut short by Sunstreaker who'd circled the area, snuck up on the unsuspecting foe and put a round in the back of its head. Spreading components across the ground as it shut down from the damage.

The wicked smile on his face was a bit to sinister for Sideswipes liking, but he didn't have time to reflect on that. Because now he heard another shriek, and then one more until it was almost deafening for a normal human to be in the area.

"I think we pissed them off." Sunstreaker noted gleefully.

Prowl moved up to them, he was now transformed as well.

"We have movement all around us.. this feels an awful lot like a trap."

"I love blowing up traps." Sunstreaker added as he took a shot at the first one that rounded a corner.

It hit it right across the chest which almost vaporised. Leaving only the arms, legs and head.

"Back to back soldiers!" Prowl raised his rifle and turned around scanning for targets. It didn't take long. Like vicious animals they attacked, with no fear for their own lives. Not even when those before them fell one by one did they let up.

However the pack was no match for the combat prowess of the trio. When one front got to close, Sideswipe moved in cutting them up as they came. Sunstreaker covered his back with his rapid firing gun, as well as as his car forms edged tail wing, which was attached to a thin wire on Sunstreakers arm, he used it like a whip at times, pulling the beastial machines into eachother, cutting them up with the bladed end.

Prowl stood behind them, using a rapid fire energy rifle. Shooting the mechs with an eerie accuracy and leading his squad with short commands, to where they should be focusing their attention.

By now Wheeljack had reached his position and he knelt at the edge of the roof, 120-130 meters above the ground. He let Epps down at his side.

"What are you doing up here, the fight is.." Parts came out of Wheeljack, it was almost as if his own body went into the rifle that formed in his hand. Epps had not known the bot for more than a few minutes, but he sure looked a bit thinner. And the size of the rifle he now was carrying was awe-inspiring, even for an autobot. For a human, it was as if someone had taken a battleship cannon and made it into a rifle.

"Ey man, that thing wont mess up the neighborhood, Will it?"

Epps looked a bit worried, he'd seen enough off autobot weaponry to know that even the smallest weapon could pack a punch. A rifle as tall as the wielder was a scary thought.

"No need to worry." Wheeljack said, then the weapons end split into several, smaller barrels.

"Wheeljack, commencing sniping operation." He broadcasted to his compatriots as he brough the rifle stock to his shoulder

All of a sudden, Sunstreaker and Prowl threw themselves to the ground, Dragging a surprised Sideswipe with them.

Suddenly Wheeljacks rifle flared up, energy traveled from his chest and into the rifle before splitting up, and from each barrel came a myriad of concentrated energy beams, raining down on the beastlike decepticons. Several dozens where cut down where they stood, not one single beam missed its target. However, Wheeljack was launched backwards by the blast, Epps stared at him in disbelief.

"You're one hell of a sniper" he managed to say.

"I'm a scientist, not a sniper." Wheeljack responded as he rose, adjusting his faceplate which had unhinged itself from the recoil. He seemed weary and tired, as if the blast had drained him somewhat. "Heck of a shot though!" The mech actually chuckled.

Epps cellphone rang, and he began to open it as he watched the ground crew move in to help finish up the last of the pack. Most of them had started to flee.

"I hear you Major."

"Intel says we are winning, but you know more about this than any of the screenpeekers, what is happening?"

"Bogeys are retreating, Sideswipe and his team are in pursuit. But man, this wasn't the normal kind of Decepticon."

Wheeljack looked down on Epps.

"If I may, Major." The autobot had somehow hacked the phone and began talking to them.

"Go ahead, Wheeljack"

"I will need further analysis of the parts, but the "bogeys" does not seem to be of cybetronian standard.. if anything it seems almost as if they had been manufactured here on earth."

There was a moment of silence. They didn'ty know this new autobot but what reason could he have to lie. Lennox began speaking again.

"I'll make sure both you Autobots and our science crew takes a look at it.. Epps?"

"Yes Sir?"

"You got your girl to safety?"

"Yeah."

"Then go say goodbye to her, I'm cutting your vacation short."

Epps sighed, but couldn't help chuckling.. somehow he'd known "Sir yes sir"

--

--

Starscream was overseeing the dig in the Antarctic. The efficiency of the Constructicons was quite astounding, in just 18 hours they had found and strengthened a large ice cavern. Now they were working to make it even bigger, creating new chambers and halls for the decepticon forces.

There was something about the ice that appealed to Starscream, So fragile, yet at the same time.. unbreakable, and even if the chill got to his servos it was easily compensated for. This would make a good base after all.

Soundwave opened a comm channel and Starscream wondered what the giant spyglass had to say now.

"I have detected a battle in the human city called "Chicago" It appears the Autobots had a hand in the fight as well.

"We have no forces there, who defied my.. Megatrons orders and went there, If the autobots did not kill the waste of energon I wi.."

Soundwave interrupted what he guess would be a long rant.

"Correct, we have no forces there, however I still detected automatons of Cybertronian design, but they seemed.. inferior to anything from Home."

Starscream paused. This was something new, he wondered if he should look into it himself.

"Soundwave, inform Lord Megatron as soon as possible. And keep me updated on this."

Had humans gotten hold of cybetronian technology.. and then began making cheap knockoffs that bit them in the aft, not impossible. Starscream thought. The fleshbags were quite ingenious after all.

"Get a move on!" Starscream yelled to Longhaul who drove past him, almost running over his foot.

He grumbled, sure they where efficient.. to bad it didn't come with intelligence.


End file.
